Futa Nights of Thrusting: Sister Location
by penice21
Summary: Dawko gets hired for the job as a night mechanic for Circus Baby's Pizza Gallery. But is he really prepared for what lay in store for him?


It was May 14, 1433. Dawko was finally hired for Circus Baby's Fun Gallery Robotics and Entertainment. He was working as a maintenance mechanic throughout the night. As Dawko pulled up to the building in his Toyota Tundra, he parked and hopped out of his car. Through the pouring rain, Dawko hustled to the door, which inside was pitch-black. Inside a red button beamed brighter than the sun. He pressed the button and the room started to shift downwards. Dawko then realized he was in an elevator. Suddenly, a voice blared over the speaker. "Fucking Hello Fucking New Fucking Employee Fucking. Please Fucking Put Your Fucking Name Into The Fucking Terminal Fucking Fuck." Dawko grunted and tried pounding his name into the glitchy terminal. It was so difficult that he couldn't even press in his initials, so he slammed in gibberesh and sent it off. "Fucking New Fucking Employee Fucking Your Fucking Name Is Too Fucking Illegible I'm Fucking Going to Fucking AutoFuckingCorrect Your Name to Eggs Fucking Benedict. Fucking." the voice blared. "Fucking Literally Fucking Fuck, Fucking Fucking Literally Fucking Fuck Literally Literally Fucking Fuck," Dawko yelled at the intercom. As the elevator stopped. Dawko crawled through the vent that lay before him reluctantly. Past the vent, he came into a small, windowed room. "Fucking Eggs Fucking Benedict Fucking Give Fucking Ballora A Fucking Blast Of Fucking Shit Up Her Fucking Robotic Fucking Pussy With Your Fucking Chode Fuck That Fucking Sprays Literally Nigger Splooge Slime Fucking Fuck Bast Your Fucking Smegma In Every Fucking Nook And Fucking Cranny Of Ballora..." Dawko ignored the speakers. Instead, he went into the vent on his left and unknowing crawled right into the Ballora gallery.

It was dark and solace. All Dawko heard was the ambience of the room he was in; then it peeped. "Fucking Hear Fucking Someone In My Fucking Room Fucking" Ballora shouted. The hand unit shouted out "Fucking Motion Fucking Trigger Fucking Ballora Fucking Gallery Fuck." Ballora now knew someone was in there for sure. She started dancing around as Dawko crawled with his tiny chicken legs. He kept walking despite the risk of Ballora hearing him, and that led to his fate. Ballora danced out of no where and slapped him with a foreign, yet large object that had a rod shape to it. He was knocked out.

When Dawko came to, he saw a massive, metallic, phallic-looking object hang before him. Behind that object was a tall, superior Ballora, looking poised for action. "Fucking Eggs Fucking Benedict You Fucking Entered My Fucking Gallery Fucking Im Fucking Going to Fucking Pound Fucking Fuck The Fuck Out Of Fucking You" Dawko tried to get up, unfortunately, he was into submission, so he though he might enjoy this experience with Ballora. Quickly, Ballora picked up Dawko's slump body and placed him on his feet, body flat against the wall. Ballora quickly rushed in her penis-looking rod into Dawko's anus, instantly tearing the layers of clothes. Dawko felt the penis curve upwards as it entered him, shifting his large intestine around. He felt his innard being scrated by Ballora's giant penis, and Dawko weeped tears of joy and shame. Ballora kept poundind Dawko in his anus until it bled like an open wound. Ballor then ripped out her firm member and knocked Dawko down to the ground with it. Dawko lay on the ground, limp from pleasure. Ballora seized the opportunity and forced her cock into Dawko's mouth. She squatted up and down, shifting her penis up and down Dawko's esophagus. Dawko could see Ballora's robotic balls dropping down and violently hitting him in the face, but he liked submitting into giant penis, whether it be on flesh or steel, whether it be for pleasure or pain, Dawko always loved it more than anything else in the world. Dawko's member finally bursted of cum with the pleasurable feeling of an orgasm, proceeding to pass out. He dreamt of Billie's superior futa rod being thrusted back and fourth into his small tight anus. He remembered the Caribbean cruise with her; her rod completely destroying the submissive passengers. More and more memories came loose just like his asshole when he gets ruined by large futa dom rod. He remembered his two hour masturbation session in which his dad kicked him out of the house and he brought adam and eve toys. The first intimacy he ever experience with his other partner, Nick Wilde. His anus being torn to pieces by his friend's, Rhys Williams, cock.

Dawko finally woke up from all the memories. He was inside a cold and rusty locker. His rectum completely loose, it felt like it prolapsed. Ballora must've hidden him here. Dawko heard a door open and the muffled voices about theories and games. How many days has it been...?Dawko was so dazed by the roaring torrent of pleasure Ballora unleashed unto him, that he hardly thought about the man walking about outside. As the man came by, Dawko shifted around in his locker, making a noise that caught the walking man's attention. He stopped, then walked towards the locker dawko was stuck in. Dawko could hear the theories right near him, intruding his mind, provoking his thoughts. The locker was abruptly opened and Dawko's body fell right out. As dawko looked back up, he was the man who spoke of theories and video gaming was Matthew Patrick, an old friend from high school. Unfortunately, Dawko has a poor memory thanks to his punctured lung, so he did not remember Matthew. Matthew Picked Dawko up and explained to him the memeories they shared in high school. So many memories came back to Dawko, like him getting pounded by Mat behind the bleachers, him getting pounded by Mat in the bathroom, him getting pounded by Mat in the janitorial closet, hell, all of the mories were about Dawko getting raped by Matthew Patrick. Dawko was so filled with pleasure to recall these moments and pulled down his pants, offering his buttocks up to Matthew. "One Fucking Last Literal Time Fucking, For Fucking Literally Old Fucking Times' Fucking Literal Sake."

Dawko and Matthew began French kissing, Matthew's gigantic rod and spheres exposed out of his skinny jeans. "Don't Fucking Tell My Fucking Wife Fucking She Doesn't Know Fucking We're Fucking Elderfag Fucking Friends Fuck." Matthew shoved his 10 inch penis inside of Dawko's rectum. Dawko screamed. His anus prolapsed and Matt was left with the brilliant soft cavity of Dawko's donut hole. "Fucking Yes You Fucking Like It Don't You Fucking Slut Fuck" Matt screamed as he bulged his cock into Dawko's booty hole. "FUCKING YES FUCKING FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK SPLOOGE" Dawko uttered in response. Matt grabbed Dawko's hip with his left hand and Dawko's 7 inch penis with the right hand. Dawko's body was being completely ruined: the intestines scrambled all over the place and ejaculated fluids covering his pale skin. Lewis definitely would need to go to the hospital after this. Despite Lewis' innard exiting his body, He was still, somehow, alive. He looked up at Matthew Patrick with pleasure. Dawko's body started to shrink, and Matthew it it happen. Not only did Dawko's height start to decrease, but so did his penis size. Dawko shrank down to two feet tall, with an erect penis that was two inches long. Dawko lay there in awe of how he shrunk down because of his inferiority.

Suddenly, Ballora quickly shifted out of the dark. Matthew Patrick picekd up Dawko and placed him upon his 10-inch penis. Matthew was running with the mounted Dawko, when Ballora suddenly crammed her gigantic 2.5 foot penis into Matthew Patrick's anus. Matthew felt his organs rearranging inside of him. He let out dire tears of pain and shame as Ballora dominated Matthew with retribution. The movement of the two also made Matthew's penis shift in and out of Dawko's tiny, inverted intestines. The three were this chain or pure love and domination, with ballora being the head engine. Matthew knew now that he was done for, this was too much shame to keep his penis at 10 inches and it had shrunk down to nine inches. Matthew and Dawko then released a wave of semen, except Ballora kept going at Matthew's raw anus. When would this brutal penetration stop?

Ballora had mind controlling powers, much like Billie, that would suck their inferiority out of their bodies. Matthew and Lewis were being ripped apart. Dawko's intestines literally hanging out of his body at this point. They both passed out. Hours later, they both woke up in St. Jude's hospital; their body's and penis sizes back to normal size. Dawko only began to realize the inferiority was temporary and that the size will be regained, but the futas would still have control over their size. That meant unlimited inferiority and unlimited size. The awe shocking truth came to him and made him so aroused and inferior. That night, Dawko and Mat were kissing in bed and fucking along with Rhys Williams and Nick Wilde since they came to visit. Mat regained his dominance and began fucking Dawko along with Rhys and Nick. Since Dawko wasn't being fucked by the superior futa race, his innards were safe.

But little did Dawko know, that his affairs with the futas was not over. He had yet many more trials to undertake with many more people, and the greatest challenge- One of the most significant people in dawko's life was the galaxy's most powerful futa.


End file.
